


How did we end up here?

by NotJustAHoeForHoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, first fic, not really angst, okay kind of, short fic is short, slight angst then?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustAHoeForHoshi/pseuds/NotJustAHoeForHoshi
Summary: “How?” jihoon kept muttering the same question over and over trying to piece together the mess they made? He made? Soonyoung made? See the thing is jihoon doesn't know but as he watches the love of his life pack up his stuff to leave him it suddenly hits him. The hows and whys don't matter, not in situations like this. It's the when.





	How did we end up here?

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first ever piece of writing like ever not just on this site or for this fandom just ever ahaha (so yeah thats my excuse if its shit)  
> i didn't plan this i just started writing and boom there it is a short ass fic  
> if you want another part to this say if not well you can say that too ahah don't be afraid to shout at me in the comments.

“How?” jihoon kept muttering the same question over and over trying to piece together the mess they made? He made? Soonyoung made? See the thing is jihoon doesn't know but as he watches the love of his life pack up his stuff to leave him it suddenly hits him. The hows and whys don't matter, not in situations like this. It's the when. When will this fight be over. When will he be able to hold his partner again. When will he be forgiven.  
“Move over jihoon” soonyoung sighs. He can't bring himself to look at the smaller he hasn't so much as glanced at the other since they stopped arguing and he started packing. he’ll crumble if he does. The sound of sooyoung's voice breaks jihoon out of his daze, finding himself standing in front of the door blocking the only exit out of their small apartment. ‘Their small apartment’ Can he even call it that anymore?  
Without saying a word jihoon steps to the side, giving soonyoung the room to leave. To walk away. To maybe never come back to him understanding that if he did then jihoon would have to accept it, for as long as soonyoung would be happy jihoon didn't care what he had to accept. He loved him too much to hold him back. In that one small step was a meaning deeper than either of the two could comprehend at that moment. Soonyoung stared down at jihoon for the first time since jihoon had shouted "why don't you just leave huh? whats the point of staying here if its 'so frustrating' to be with me." Never in their 3 years together had he seen the smaller so broken,so vulnerable, so defeated even if he did utter the question with such disdain he didn't expect soonyoung to follow through. To say the sight scared soonyoung would be an understatement he was terrified. How could he leave now. How can he walk out on his precious ji. Confused by sooyoung's hesitation jihoon looked up meeting the small slanted gaze he's grown to love so much, a shot of hope coursed through him as the taller reached out to cup his face, wiping away the tears jihoon didn't realise had fallen. “How did we get here?” Soonyoungs voice barely above a whisper, if it weren't for the suffocating silence jihoon might not have heard. “I-I don't know” jihoon squeezed his eyes shut feeling a fresh wave of tears about to fall “please can we j-just stop this”jihoon sniffed,his hands gripping soonyoung's forearm, mindlessly rubbing circles with his thumbs.  
Soonyoung now with tears of his own tugged jihoon forward wrapping his other arm around the small waist of his boyfriend. “I can't even remember what started wha-whatever this is or was.” soonyoung mumbled into Jihoon's hair a small chuckle escaping from the smaller. “I don't ever want to remember” a small smile broke out onto Jihoon's face as he nuzzled deeper into Soonyoung's neck breathing in the scent he knows best. _“How could I have pushed this far? I almost broke his beautiful heart”_ the thought made soonyoung tighten his grip on the younger,a deep frown graced his features at the thought of what could have happened if he had of walked out that door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you petal for reading ⸜( ˙˘˙)⸝  
> if you wanna hit me up on twitter do it @hoeforhoshi


End file.
